kids_worlds_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Kids World's Adventures of Ghostwriter
''Kids World's Adventures of Ghostwriter ''is the Kids World's Adventures TV series planned by 20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions. It's unknown if the show will be shown on YouTube and Google Drive in the near future. Episode List All episodes of Kids World's Adventures of Ghostwriter (TV Series) are followed in every Kids World's Adventures movie By 20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount. Seasons *'Ghost Story': Jamal releases Ghostwriter while cleaning the basement. Jamal, Alex, Lenni, and Gaby come together through the bond of Ghostwriter's mysterious messages to them all, and they all come together to solve a rash of mysterious backpack thefts and their connection to a group of gamers calling themselves the THABTOs. Samuel L. Jackson as Jamal's dad and Mark Linn-Baker as the policeman have cameos. **Part 1: October 4, 1992 **Part 2: October 11, 1992 **Part 3: October 18, 1992 **Part 4: October 25, 1992 **Part 5: November 1, 1992 *'Who Burned Mr. Brinker's Store?': Jamal is angered when Mr. Brinker, owner of the local electronics store, yells at him. But that night, when Brinker's burns down, the shopkeeper accuses Jamal of arson to cover up his own involvement in the fire. Ghostwriter reveals himself to both Craig and Tina. Guest-stars Samuel L. Jackson as Jamal's dad, Max Wright as Brinker, Jeremy Miller as Craig, and Lou Albano as the taxi driver interviewed by Gaby and Tina. **Part 1: November 1, 1992 **Part 2: November 8, 1992 **Part 3: November 15, 1992 **Part 4: November 22, 1992 *'To Catch a Creep': Alex has aspirations to become class president, but one of his competitors starts a smear campaign, putting up fliers with embarrassing personal secrets. One of the initial suspects is new transfer student Rob, because he's secretly typing some suspicious things alone in the computer room, but that status changes once Ghostwriter reveals himself to him. Eventually Alex realizes that while Rob may have nothing to do with the dirty politics, one of his many pen pals might be involved. But how? Dulé Hill appears as a basketball player during two episodes. **Part 1: November 29, 1992 **Part 2: December 6, 1992 **Part 3: December 13, 1992 **Part 4: December 20, 1992 *'Into the Comics': Lenni persuades the team to enter a scavenger hunt-style contest in order to win the chance to be drawn into an issue of Hoodman. Their efforts are hindered by an embittered comic book artist who will stop at nothing, to win the contest on his own as his own character, Stoop Dude. Meanwhile, Rob continues to be distant from the team, but makes friends with an eccentric homeless poet. David Patrick Kelly makes his first appearance as Double-T and Spike Lee cameos as Special Agent Pete in this case. **Part 1: December 27, 1992 **Part 2: January 3, 1993 **Part 3: January 10, 1993 **Part 4: January 10, 1993 *'To the Light': Rob takes Jamal to meet Double-T, but they find his usual spot trashed and the poet missing. After tracking down Double-T's daughter, she and Rob trace his usual hangouts, but wind up trapped in a subway cave-in. Rob relies on his wits and Ghostwriter to try to get help and continue the hunt for Double-T, while the rest of the team use some of Double T's poems and learn of his service in the Vietnam War, to assist in the search. David Patrick Kelly returns as Double-T; Kristy Graves guest stars as Lisa. **Part 1: January 24, 1993 **Part 2: January 31, 1993 **Part 3: February 7, 1993 **Part 4: February 14, 1993 **Part 5: February 21, 1993 *'Who's Who?': Tina is excited when she lands a job answering fan mail to her favorite actress, Lana Barnes. However, when she starts reading threatening and disturbing notes, she begins to worry. Lana waves off her fears as just letters from a very devoted fan, until she narrowly avoids suffocating in a locked garage. The Ghostwriter Team begin a search for Lana's stalker before her acceptance of an award. Suspects are aplenty as many people have held grudges against Lana in the past. But the stalker may be the one person who holds the biggest grudge of all. Shawn Elliott as Mr. Fernandez, Gretchen Krich as Janine, and Patricia Barry as Lana Barnes guest star. **Part 1: March 7, 1993 **Part 2: March 14, 1993 **Part 3: March 21, 1993 **Part 4: March 28, 1993 *'Over a Barrel': The team is hard at work at the community garden center when a series of health problems arise: Gaby passes out, several other kids and adults get sick, and even some rabbits die. It's soon learned that a highly toxic chemical, tetrachloroethylene, has been illegally dumped in the ground under the garden and is to blame. As the authorities cannot remove the barrels in a reasonable amount of time, unless the guilty party is tracked down, the team sets off to find the person responsible for such a dirty act. Caroline Lagerfelt as Sally Lewis, Orlagh Cassidy as Officer Cole, Melinda Mullins as Fannie Mae Banner, and Madhur Jaffrey as Dr. Singhla guest star. **Part 1: April 11, 1993 **Part 2: April 18, 1993 **Part 3: April 25, 1993 **Part 4: April 25, 1993 *'Building Bridges': Plans for the school's talent show are threatened when a gang moves into the neighborhood. Kids start coming to school with black eyes and bandages, and then the school's hallway gets tagged by graffiti artists. Rob's new friend, Victor Torres a former member of the gang, who had quit after his brother became permanently disabled after a gang war, appears to be the prime suspect, but Rob is determined to prove that someone is out to frame Victor. Victor Sierra as Victor, Eugene Byrd as Walter, and Afi McClendon as Jasmine guest star. **Part 1: April 25, 1993 **Part 2: May 2, 1993 **Part 3: May 9, 1993 **Part 4: July 4, 1993 *'Am I Blue?': Galaxy Girl, Gaby's favorite action hero, is coming to town, and Gaby "borrows" some money from her parents' bodega to buy a costume. When she learns she cannot return it, she realizes she must fess up. She gets into more hot water when a valuable model spaceship from the show is stolen and winds up in her room. Someone is framing Gaby, but who? And why? Is someone just playing a fancy game? Eddie T. Robinson as Lamant (Jamal's bully), Judge Reinhold as Brett Pierce, and Daisy Fuentes as Galaxy Girl guest star. **Part 1: September 12, 1993 **Part 2: September 19, 1993 **Part 3: September 26, 1993 **Part 4: October 3, 1993 *'Get the Message': The Ghostwriter team begins to fall apart when arguments and misunderstandings stemming from a car accident between Mr. Fernandez and Mr. Frazier start to form between the team members. The rift between them starts to make Ghostwriter fade away, and the situation is not helped when Calvin Ferguson tries to investigate who 'GW' is (he caught Jamal talking to "GW" in school). Rob and Jamal get the team back together in time to solve the mystery of an art thief, who may also be indirectly responsible for the car accident. The case ends with an unknown hand writing a distress call, causing Ghostwriter to abruptly leave the team. Joey Shea as Calvin and Bo Jackson as the security guard guest star. **Part 1: October 3, 1993 **Part 2: October 10, 1993 **Part 3: October 17, 1993 **Part 4: October 24, 1993 *'Just in Time': The hand writing the distress call to Ghostwriter belongs to Frank Flynn, a boy who lived in Jamal's house in 1928. Ghostwriter's strength is pushed to its limits when he has to time travel from Frank and his best friend Catherine in 1928, to Jamal and the team in 1993, and back, in order to help Frank clear his name in the theft of a priceless tea set. Meanwhile, Jamal learns his dad is getting very sick, and solving the case may be the link to his recovery. Louis Tadaro as Frank, Grace Johnston as Catherine Canellan, Stephi Lineburg as Lucy Canellan, Cynthia Crumlish as Mrs. O'Boyle, Thomas Schall as Dr. Canellan, William Hill as Raynard Wilcox, Charles Mann as Mr. Izzo, Augusta Dabney as Catherine Canellan-Flynn, and Laurie Klatscher as the librarian as guest star. **Part 1: October 31, 1993 **Part 2: November 7, 1993 **Part 3: November 17, 1993 **Part 4: November 24, 1993 *'Lost in Brooklyn': Tina befriends a foreign exchange student, Safira, from Mozambique, whose father is an important ambassador. Their family has had a serious rift, and her brother fled to America after an argument with their dad. Safira intends to find her brother, having written letters to each other since he fled. Meanwhile, Rob learns he has to move to Australia. Cathy Rigby as Mrs. Dozier, K. Todd Freeman as Malenga, and Madala Hilaire as Safira guest star. **Part 1: November 28, 1993 **Part 2: December 5, 1993 **Part 3: December 12, 1993 **Part 4: December 19, 1993 *'Who Is Max Mouse?' A hacker invades Hurston School's computer mainframe, causing frequent fire drills, threatening messages, and altering the grades of Jamal and Lenni. The team gets a 'crash' course in the Internet in its cruder and more basic form, including chat rooms and bulletin boards, sending Ghostwriter through the computer and phone lines in an attempt to catch Max Mouse and stop his reign of mischief. Ellen Foley as Ms. Kelly, Greg Lee as Mr. Aucoin, and Julia Stiles as Erica Dansby guest star. **Part 1: December 26, 1993 **Part 2: January 3, 1994 **Part 3: January 10, 1994 **Part 4: January 16, 1994 *'Don't Stop the Music': Lenni gets the chance of a lifetime when a hip music producer wants to sign her to the Smash Records label and produce a music video for MTV. Lenni struggles to come up with an original song, but then nails one out of the park with a song called "You Gotta Believe". Lenni and the entire Ghostwriter Team get to go on-set for the filming of the video, but a series of strange accidents happen. Turns out the target is not Lenni, but Jade, her producer. The team wrestles with the mystery of the accidents, as well as trying to babysit Jamal's cousin Casey who ends up meeting Ghostwriter. Robin Leach as Marlon, Annabelle Gurwitch as Jade, and Mia Korf as Sonia guest star, as well as cameos from hip hop trio Salt-n-Pepa and MTV VJs Doctor Dré and Ed Lover. Victor Sierra also reprises his role as Victor Torres, and Dennis Starolselsky as Kevin and Oren Sofer as Spencer make cameos to foreshadow the next case. **Part 1: January 23, 1994 **Part 2: January 23, 1994 **Part 3: February 6, 1994 **Part 4: February 13, 1994 *'What's Up with Alex?': Alex becomes detached and moody with Gaby and the Team, and a series of drug-related locker break-ins make them worry Alex may be involved with drugs. This case aired both on PBS and in broadcast syndication with a preface read out by the actors portraying Gaby and Mr. Fernandez before each part. Victor Sierra reprises his role as Victor Torres. Dennis Starolselsky as Kevin, Oren Sofer as Spencer, Elan Rivera as Maria, Julia Jordan as Delilah, Jesse Moore as Mr. Johnson, Patricia Maurceri as Mrs. Michaels, Mike Starr as Big Ralph, Kelly Kristjanson as Mary Jo, Jesse Tendler as Arnie, Z. Wright as Jason, and Damien Leake as Mr. Oliver guest star. **Part 1: April 10, 1994 **Part 2: April 17, 1994 **Part 3: April 24, 1994 **Part 4: May 1, 1994 *''Ghostwriter 3-part Special'': Katie Couric visits the set and interviews Lenni and Jamal during breaks of the re-run of the entire "Am I Blue?" case. Most PBS stations aired the special the week before or the week of pledge drive time, when the stations normally pre-empted Ghostwriter for two weeks. *'A Crime of Two Cities': Jamal is vacationing in London with his parents and they are staying in the bed and breakfast owned by the Wentwood family. While there, Jamal befriends the Wentwoods' children, Sam and Becky. Using Ghostwriter to send messages back and forth across the Atlantic Ocean, they work together with the rest of the team to uncover a plot to kidnap the son of a famous author. Paul Francis and Candace Hallinan as Sam and Becky. **Part 1: October 2, 1994 **Part 2: October 9, 1994 **Part 3: October 16, 1994 **Part 4: October 23, 1994 *'Four Days of the Cockatoo': Gaby discovers a rare bird not realizing that it is sought by a smuggler determined to claim the bird as his latest taxidermy prize. **Part 1: October 30, 1994 **Part 2: November 6, 1994 **Part 3: November 13, 1994 **Part 4: November 20, 1994 *'Attack of the Slime Monster': The Team helps Casey write her own story for a contest revolving around the "Gooey Gus" doll. **Part 1: January 22, 1995 **Part 2: January 29, 1995 **Part 3: February 5, 1995 **Part 4: February 12, 1995 The Episodes Are Going To Be Followed In Every Kids World's Adventures Movie By 20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions Trivia *Bobby, Cindy, Oliver, Matthew, Dwayne, Steve, DJ, Stephanie, Michelle, Malcolm, Resse, Dewey, Mallory, Renee, Daisy, Gabriella, Gerald, May, Sid, Kady, Franklin and The Gang, Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, Elanor, Ben Hilton, Jamie, Max, Becca, Nicky, Jeannie, The Flash/Tony, Crispin, Dylan, Duncan, Sean, Tony's Brother, German Speaking Boy, Juel, Erin, Benny, Lina, Henry, Kiki, Dennis The Menace & Friends, Pete & Pete, Richelle, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Roxy, Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu, Terk, Tantor, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, the Vultures (Buzzie, Flaps, Ziggy, and Dizzy), Jiminy Cricket, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, the Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), Genie, Louis, Roger Rabbit, Danny, Sawyer, Rex, Dweeb, Woog, Esla, Rapunzel, Pascal, Flynn Rider, Maximus, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Chanticleer, Wilbur the Albatross, Owen, Lindsay, Beth, Strawberry Shortcake and her friends, Danny Phantom, Sam Manson, Tucker Foley, Jazz Fenton, Danny, Sawyer, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Rex, Dweeb, Woog, Elsa, Rapunzel, Pascal, Flynn Rider, Maximus, Chanticleer, Wilbur the Albatross, Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber, Junior Asparagus, Hercules, Megara, Philoctetes, Pegasus, Alice, Pocahontas, Meeko, Flit, Princess Aurora, Prince Phillip, Peter Pan, Tinkerbell, Rosetta, Silvermist, Idressa, Fawn, Oliver, Dodger, Lucky, Cadpig, Rolly, Spot the Chicken, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Jessie, Tommy Pickles, Chuckie Finster, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Huckle, Lowly, Woody Woodpecker, Ord, Cassie, Arthur Read Ash and his friends, Ronald McDonald and his friends, Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber, Junior Asparagus, Laura Carrot, Jimmy and Jerry Gourd, Mr. Nezzer, Mr. Lunt, the Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup), Professor Utonium, Miss Keane, Blue the Puppy, Ploka Dots, Slippery Soap, Tickety Tock, Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper, Paprika, Periwinkle, Roar E. Saurus, Fredrica the Birthday Girl, Zazu, Rafiki, Kovu, Kiara, Terk, Tantor, the All-Grown Up Gang, Grandpa Lou Pickles, Carly Shay, Sam Puckett, Freddie Benson, Spencer Shay, Gibby, The Gummi Bears, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Launchpad McQuack, Darkwing Duck, Gosalyn Mallard, Honker Muddlefoot, Chip and Dale, Gadget Hackwrench, Monterey Jack, Zipper, Lilo, Stitch, Pleakey, Jumba, the Muppets (Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, Bean Bunny, Rowlf the Dog, Scooter, Rizzo the Rat, Waldorf and Statler, Pepe the King Prawn, Sweetums, Thog, Sam the Eagle, the Electric Mayhem and Walter), Popeye, Olive Oyl, Popeye's Nephews (Peepeye, Poopeye, Pipeye, and Pupeye), Wimpy, Mario, Luigi, Princess Toadstool, Toad, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, Team Chaotix (Vector the Crocodile, Espio the Chameleon, and Charmy the Bee), Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Spyro the Dragon, Sparx the Dragonfly, Banjo and Kazooie, The Griffins (Peter, Lois, Chris, Meg, Brian, and Stewie), Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown, The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Harry Potter, Hermoine Granger, Ron Weasley, Anastasia, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, the Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private), King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Vitaly, Gia, Stefano, Marlene, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, Kit Cloudkicker, Rebecca Cunningham, the Vultures, Pinocchio, Jiminy Cricket, Geppetto, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Jessie, Hamm, Slinky Dog, Rex, Mr. Potato Head, Mrs. Potato Head, the Squeeze Toy Aliens, Bullseye, Dolly, Mr. Pricklepants, Buttercup, Trixie, Chuckles the Clown, the Incredibles (Bob, Helen, Dash, Violet, Jack-Jack, and Frozone), Cinderella, Snow White, Ariel, Sebastian, Belle, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip the Cup, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Genie, Abu, Mulan, Mushu, Cri-Kee, Pocahontas, Meeko, Flit, Princess Aurora, Princess Tiana, Louis, Rapunzel, Flynn Rider, Pascal, Maximus, Princess Merida, Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, Terence, Fawn, Rosetta, Silvermist, Iridessa, Vidia, Lucky, Cadpig, Rolly, Spot the Chicken, Alice, Hercules, Megara, Phlioctetes, Pegasus, Phineas and Ferb, Candace Flynn, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Stacy Hirano, Buford, Baljeet, Perry the Platypus, Kids World's Adventures Team, and the characters will guest star in this show. Category:20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions Category:Spin-off TV series Category:TV series